Alias Angelus
"Alias Angelus" est le septième épisode de la première saison de Buffy contre les vampires. Il est le septième épisode de la série et a été diffusé pour la première fois le 14 avril 1997 sur le réseau de télévision The WB. Il a été écrit par David Greenwalt et réalisé par Scott Brazil. Synopsis À la suite d'une attaque de guerriers envoyés par le Maître, Buffy invite Angel à se réfugier chez elle. Quand Alex apprend, le lendemain, qu'Angel a passé la nuit chez Buffy, il se montre terriblement jaloux et croit, à tort, qu'ils ont couché ensemble. Résumé Sous la ville, le Maître apprend par Darla que Buffy a tué un certain Zachary, tandis que le Juste des justes s'amuse à faire des ricochets sur le sang. Le Maître envoie ses fidèles tuer Buffy. Dans une rue de la ville, des vampires font place à 3 disciples du Maître. Soirée spéciale fumigation au Bronze : pour tout cafard tué, une boisson offerte. Alex danse sous le regard attendrit de Willow et drague. Buffy dit à Willow qu'elle est attirée par Angel et le voit mais il disparait aussitôt. Pendant ce temps, Alex et cordy se chamaillent. Plus tard dans la soirée, Buffy retourne chez elle et est attaquée par les 3 vampires du Maître. Angel vient à son secours car elle est en difficulté mais ils finissent pas s'enfuir, ne pouvant rien contre les 3 morts-vivants. Une fois chez Buffy, celle ci panse Angel et Joyce rentre. Buffy raconte à sa mère qu'Angel étudie l'histoire et l'aide pour ses cours. Buffy fait semblant de dire au revoir à Angel et une fois sa mère couchée, elle l'entraine vers sa chambre. Elle propose de dormir au sol mais Angel refuse de prendre son lit. Buffy se change et Angel se tourne. Nous apprenons qu'Angel tue les vampires car ce sont eux qui ont tué ses parents. Ils se couchent. Le matin suivant, Buffy explique à ses amis qu'elle a dormi avec Angel, ce qui enerve beaucoup Alex. Giles explique à Buffy qui elle a combattu la veille mais ne s'inquiète pas. Le Maître se trouve face au trio de vampires qui lui demandent pardon, pour cela, ils mourront. Darla les tue alors. Giles et Buffy s'entrainent avec diverses armes mais Buffy s’avère déjà bien entrainée. Le soir même, buffy retrouve Angel chez elle. Elle pense qu'il a lu son journal intime car il a été déplacé et commence à se justifier sur ses propos sur lui mais il lui dit que c'est Joyce qui l'a changé de place. Il lui déclare ensuite sa flamme et l'embrasse mais il s'arrête et se retourne. Il regarde à nouveau Buffy avec un visage de vampire et s'enfuit par la fenêtre. Buffy hurle et dit à Joyce que tout va bien. Dès le lendemain, buffy annonce la nouvelle donne à ses amis. Alex et Giles lui conseillent de tuer Angel mais Cordy a entendu. Alex change alors "vampire" en "cachemire" mais celle ci a d'autres choses en tête de toute façon. Angel arrive chez lui et y retrouve Darla, une vieille connaissance semble t'il. Celle ci lui prouve qu'il ne pourra jamais se comporter en humain et lui dit de parler à Buffy de la malédiction. Au repaire vampirique, Darla dit qu'elle sait comment tuer Buffy et faire revenir Angel de leur côté. Plus tard, Buffy et Willow travaillent et parlent de leurs hommes pendant que Darla les espionne. Chez elle, Joyce se prépare un thé mais est perturbée par un bruit. C'est Darla qui se fait passer pour une amie de Buffy et attaque Joyce. Angel vient à la rescousse de la pauvre femme qui hurle et se retrouve avec Joyce dans les bras, une marque de crocs sur le cou, son visage de vampire sur le point d'y gouter quand Buffy débarque. Celle ci croit qu'Angel a mordu sa mère et le frappe puis appelle les secours. A l’hôpital, Joyce semble avoir oublié la scène. Giles arrive et Buffy le présente à sa mère. Dans le couloir, Buffy dit qu'elle aurait dû tuer Angel. Tandis que Buffy s’apprête à tuer Angel, celui ci est sermonné par Darla. Giles et Joyce parlent des études de Buffy et Joyce dit que Willow et Darla l'aident bien, ce qui étonne Giles car il ne connait pas Darla. Buffy arrive au Bronze et se bat un moment avec Angel mais celui ci lui raconte son histoire : il a tué sa famille et des tas de gens mais un jour, il a été maudit par une tribu de bohémiens pour avoir tué l'une des leurs. Depuis, il est torturé par le souvenir de ses crimes et possède une âme. Il avoue aussi qu'il n'a pas attaqué Joyce. Buffy tente Angel en lui tendant son cou quand Darla se ramène. Toute sa bande est à la recherche de la Tueuse tandis qu'elle apprend que Darla est celle qui a engendré Angel. Celle-ci attaque Angel avec un revolver mais ceci ne le tue pas, juste souffrir. Un combat s'ensuit et Angel plante un pieu dans le cœur de Darla sous le regard du Scooby-Gang. Le Maître n'est pas content du meurtre de Darla mais le Juste des justes le réconforte. Réunis au Bronze, la bande discute d'Angel qui entre. Buffy va le voir, et, malgré le fait que leur amour soit impossible, ils s'embrassent. Angel part, marqué de la croix de Buffy au cou. Casting Crédités au générique * Sarah Michelle Gellar — Buffy Summers * Nicholas Brendon — Alexander Harris * Alyson Hannigan — Willow Rosenberg * Charisma Carpenter — Cordelia Chase * Anthony Stewart Head — Rupert Giles Crédités en début d'épisode * David Boreanaz — Angel * Kristine Sutherland — Joyce Summers * Julie Benz — Darla * Mark Metcalf — Le Maître Crédités en fin d'épisode * Andrew J. Frechland — Le Juste des Justes * Charles Wesley — Meneur du Trio Apparitions Personnages *Annie Vega *Dino *Fille inconnue *Fille Kalderash (mentionnée) *Zachary (mentionné) *Lolly (mentionnée) Organisations et Titres *Clan Kalderash (mentionné) *Ordre d'Aurelius *Scooby-Gang *La Tueuse *Le Trio *Observateur *Juste des Justes Espèces *Humain *Vampire Événements *Soirée fumigation *Soirée post-fumigation *Tremblement de terre (mentionné) Lieux *Budapest, Hingrie (mentionnée) *Ireland (mentionnée) *Sunnydale **L'Église (Ordre d'Aurelius) **Le Bronze **La Galerie (mentionnée) **Maison des Summers **Appartement d'Angel **Hôpital de Sunnydale **Lycée de Sunnydale ***Bibliothèque du Lycée de Sunnydale Armes et Objets *Collier en croix de Buffy Summers *Journal de Buffy *Arbalète *Pistolets *Bâton de combat *Pieu Sortilèges et Rituels *Rituel de Restauration (mentionné) Morts *Zachary, tué un peu plus tôt par Buffy Summers. *Le Trio, tués par Darla sous les ordres de l'Ordre d'Aurelius. *Darla, tuée par Angel au Bronze. Le Saviez-vous ? *Cet épisode à été diffusé le jour du 20ème anniversaire de Sarah Michelle Gellar. *Pendant la production de cet épisode, David Boreanaz a passé entre 1 h et 1h30 pour son maquillage et ses prothèses vampiriques. *Marti Noxon, scénariste et productrice de la série, ne voyait pas vraiment le potentiel de Buffy contre les vampires. Elle pensait que ce serait une "série ratée" issue "d'un film raté". Elle a très vite changé d'avis lorsqu'elle a vu cet épisode et plus particulièrement la scène où Buffy offre son cou à Angel. *Le manteau noir que porte Angel est un Hugo Boss qui coûte plus de 1000 $. *C'est le premier épisode à faire parti du DVD The Slayer Collection: Angel. *Cet épisode est le premier qui commence avec le prologue « À chaque génération, il y a une Élue... ». Chronologie *Lorsque Buffy se renseigne sur Angel, elle apprend que c'est un vampire avec une âme, qu'il se faisait appeler "Angelus" (le vampire au visage d'ange) et que le jour ou il a été engendré, il a assassiné toute sa famille. Il est âgé de 240 ans (estimation de Giles) et a un tatouage qui représente un griffon sur son omoplate droit. *Le Maître commence à entrainer le Juste des Justes et le prépare à son futur, dont nous comprendrons bientôt le but. *Dans la V.O., quand Angel revoit Darla et qu'il fait référence à leur dernière rencontre, il parle de la Rébellion des Boxers (« the last time I saw you, it was kimonos » : « La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, on était en kimonos »), qui a eu lieu entre 1898 et 1900 en Chine. Dans la V.F il lui dit seulement que la dernière fois elle portait des bas noirs. *On apprend que Darla a vécu une histoire passionnelle avec Angel, et que c'est même elle qui l'a engendré. *Joyce rencontrent Darla, Angel et Giles pour la première fois. *Darla meurt dans cet épisode mais sera ramenée à la vie dans la série Angel. C'est la première fois qu'on voit Angel tuer à l'écran. Nous apprendrons plus tard qu'il n'est pas à son premier meurtre. *La première partie de l'épisode montre Angel tel qu'il est à présent tandis ce que la seconde montre son côté démon, une chose sur laquelle Joss Whedon va beaucoup aimer jouer. *Dans cet épisode en V.O. le Maître utilise une expression en parlant a Collin « out of the mouths of babes » qui veut dire en gros « c'est mal dans la bouche d'un enfant ». Alex répétera cette même expression à Dawn Summers dans le premier épisode de la sixième saison sachant que cette réplique arrive après une idée de meurtre. *Joyce est le premier personnage régulier à se faire mordre par un vampire. *Lorsque Willow fait des projets d'avenir sur les enfants de Buffy et Angel, Darla, qui s'est cachée pour écouter, ne se doute pas à ce moment précis qu'elle sera la seule à porter un enfant d'Angel. *Cet épisode présente des similitudes avec l'épisode "Démons intérieurs". Quand Buffy découvre qu'Angel est un vampire avec une âme, elle l'embrasse et on voit sa croix fumer au contact de la peau d'Angel. Il se passe exactement la même chose lorsque Buffy découvre que Spike a également une âme. Il s'appuie sur la croix et se met à fumer doucement. Les paroles d'Angel et Spike face à cette révélation sont très similaire également : Angel lui dit « I wanted to kill you » (« j'ai voulu te tuer ») et Spike lui dira « I dreamt of killing you » (« J'ai rêvé que je te tuais »). *Buffy invite Angel dans sa maison pour la première fois. Une invitation qu’elle annulera plus tard, dans l'épisode "La Boule de Thésulah". Scènes coupées Un échange entre Alex et Willow : *'Alex :' « L'amour ça craint. Depuis l’école primaire c’est la même chanson… Tu as le béguin pour quelqu'un et ce quelqu’un pense à une autre personne. Et cette autre personne veut sortir avec quelqu’un d'autre. » *'Willow :' « Ça c'est de la chanson. » *'Alex :' « Je veux dire, je suis là pour elle. Je suis celui qu’il lui faut. Je le sais. Elle est stupide de ne pas le voir ! Elle n'est pas stupide. Mais… ça me rend dingue. Nous sommes trop des super potes, Je suis si proche d'elle et elle ne se rend même pas compte de ce que je ressens. Ça ne me dérangerai pas si elle le savais. Cette situation me tue. » *'Willow :' « Et ben, c'était quoi ça ? » Musiques *Sophie Zelmani – « I’ll Remember You » *Walter Murphy – Original score Citations Buffy : Je t'ouvre ma porte, je te fais confiance, et tu agresses ma famille ! Angel : Et alors ? J'ai tué la mienne. J'ai tué mes proches, leurs amis et les enfants de leurs amis. Pendant cent ans, j'ai dispensé une mort affreuse à tous ceux que je rencontrais et je l'ai fait avec une joie immense. Willow : Chouette alors, c'est un bon vampire ! Enfin, je veux dire... sur une échelle de 1 à 10, on donnerait 10 au plus cruel et barbare de leur clan, et lui par rapport à eux, je lui donne... 1. Références culturelles *Quand Buffy et Giles commence leur séance d'entrainement au bâton dans la bibliothèque, Buffy lui dit « Ça date du Moyen-âge ce truc la, je vais pas me battre contre frère Tuck » (Friar Tuck en V.O). Frère Tuck est un personnage issu de l'histoire bien connus de Robin des bois. Voleur au grand cœur qui volait aux riches pour donner aux pauvres. Frère Tuck quand à lui est un homme d'église compagnon de fortune de Robin des bois. *Pendant que Buffy annonce à la bande qu'Angel est en réalité un vampire, Cordelia surprend furtivement leur conversation mais son attention est très rapidement détourné par une autre étudiante qui porte la même robe qu'elle, elle lui lance « Ou l'as-tu eu ? C'est une modèle unique de Todd Oldham ». Todd Oldham est un couturier et designer Américain, née le 22 octobre 1961. *Quand Darla rejoint Angel et Buffy au Bronze pour les attaquer, elle dit à Buffy qu'elle connait Angel depuis plusieurs générations. Buffy lui réplique « Tu existes depuis Christophe Colomb (en V.O seulement, en V.F elle lui dit « tu sévis depuis plusieurs générations »). Christophe Colomb est un navigateur italien de la fin du XVème et du début du XVIème siècle au service des rois catholiques espagnols Isabelle de Castille et Ferdinand d'Aragon. Il est devenu célèbre dans l'histoire du monde pour avoir découvert l'Amérique. Galerie Photographies promotionnelles S01E07-1.jpg S01E07-4.jpg S01E07-5.jpg S01E07-6.jpg S01E07-7.jpg S01E07-8.jpg S01E07-9.jpg En coulisses Il n'existe aucune photo de tournage pour cet épisode Publicité S01E07 (PUBLICITE) 1.jpg S01E07 (PUBLICITE) 2.jpg Vidéos thumb|left|335px en:Angel (episode) es:Ángel (episodio) nl:Angel (aflevering) pt-br:Angel (episódio) de:Angel - Blutige Küsse Catégorie:Épisodes Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Épisodes Saison 1